


Tag You're It

by Coriopsis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriopsis/pseuds/Coriopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when your clueless enemies make your job too easy? Invent ways to make it more challenging!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag You're It

It had never been hard to sneak into the Autobot base. Even back on Cybertron, all Soundwave had had to do was arch his back in the most ridiculous “transformation” Ravage had ever seen and magically the Autobots couldn't recognize him. Of course the lamp posts around the base had been vaguely Soundwave-shaped and colored to being with. You'd think the Autobots would have noticed that. Oh well. Best not to put too much thought into that. 

The humans had made the easy task of sneaking into the base exponentially easier. All Soundwave or his cassettes had to do was transform near the base's entrance and the humans would carry them right in. Every time!

So, with the sneaking in and information gathering parts of their job being so simple, what was a group of master spies to do? Invent their own games to make in more challenging, of course!

The cassettes had devised a game Rumble and Frenzy called Reverse Tag. Instead of the cassette who was “it” trying to catch the other cassettes, all the other cassettes tried to get them caught. As in, spotted by the Autobots while spying. If you got the person who was “it” caught, then it was your turn to be “it”. Whoever managed to perform the most missions while being “it” was the winner. Lazerbeak was the reigning champ. 

But not for long, Ravage grins. The metal cat settles down in the vent, waiting. From this vantage point, the feline had an excellent view of the Autobot Officer's meeting and the grating that Lazerbeak should be coming to at any moment. Ravage tenses, suppressing glee. It wouldn't do to laugh and be noticed by the Bots. Or, worse, warn Lazerbeak. 

Even expecting it, Ravage almost jumps when the party poppers explode, loud bangs and confetti flying from the grate Lazerbeak just arrived at. The Autobots leap out of their seats and Lazerbeak squawks, diving out of the grating and flying as fast as possible out of the base. 

Ravage catches up to Lazerbeak about two miles outside the base and laughs at the irritated look. 

“Fine, you're it, Ravage. You'd better watch your tail.”

“I'm going to beat your record this time, Lazerbeak. Try and stop me.”


End file.
